Inseguridades
by Christina Becker
Summary: En Amanecer. Alice está frustrada por no tener visiones, y empieza a tener inseguridades. Pero Jasper y su familia se encargaran de quitarle sus inseguridades.


**Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcáis, igual que toda la saga Crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me pertenece es la trama.**

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V Alice<strong>

Estaba en mi habitación con Jasper. Jacob se había ido y mi dolor de cabeza había vuelto. Notaba como Jasper me enviaba olas de calma para disminuir mi dolor, pero no funcionaba. Lo único que me funcionaba era tener a un licántropo cerca, ya que así no tenía visiones. Notaba la cara de frustración de Jasper al notar que su don, en este momento, no me aliviaba nada.

Yo estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos. Yo siempre me había apoyado en mi don, siempre me había guiado mirar mi futuro. Siempre desde el primer recuerdo que tengo, que es mi despertar como vampira, siempre he tenido mis visiones que me han llevado a mi felicidad: encontrar a mi Jasper, el hombre de mi vida; y a mi familia, que siempre me han querido como una hija/hermana. Y ahora, no tengo visiones, solo dolor de cabeza que solo puede aliviar un licántropo. Me sentía inútil, ciega, mi frustración era esa. Por culpa de ello, mi relación con Jasper se había vuelto más fría, más distante, y eso me preocupaba. Yo quería que todo volviese a ser como antes.

Entonces una melodiosa voz interrumpió mis pensamientos y me hizo volver a la realidad.

-¡Alice!¿Ali? ¿cielo estás bien?-me preguntó Jazz con cara de preocupación.

-Sí, tranquilo.-le mentí.

-Alice, no me mientas. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí-me dijo.

Reflexioné por unos segundos. Yo ya sabía que era inútil mentirle, y yo tampoco me sentía bien mintiéndole.

-Jazz, es que… Yo no…

-Alice tranquila- me dijo abrazándome. Me sentía tranquila entre sus fuertes brazos.

-Yo me siento inútil sin mis visiones. Siempre me he apoyado en ellas y ahora siento que soy una carga para todos-le explique. Él me miro con cara de interrogación.

-¿Una carga? ¿Alice porque diablos ibas a ser una carga?

-Porque bastante faena tienen todos con Bella, para que ahora encima venga yo con mis dolores de cabeza preocupándoos a todos, sobre todo a mamá y a ti-le intenté explicar.-En realidad siento que siempre he sido una carga. Solo doy problemas.

-¡Pero qué barbaridades estás diciendo, Alice! ¡En todo caso eso tendría que decirlo yo!¡Soy yo el que siempre he tenido problemas con mi autocontrol! Soy yo el que casi mato a Bella en su cumpleaños! ¡Yo soy el causante de que Edward casi…!

-Jazz, Jazz, ya vale. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada cielo. Yo…-yo no quería que las cosas llegaran a ese extremo. Yo no quise que él recordara algunos "problemillas" que habíamos tenido.

-¡No Alice déjame acabar! Tú no puedes ser una carga para nadie porque todos te queremos. Alice si no fuera por ti, esta familia no sería lo que es ahora.

Yo le miré con cara de interrogación.

-Sí Alice, si no fuera por ti más de una vez nos hubieran descubierto los humanos, sin ti Bella probablemente no estaría con Edward y probablemente ni con vida. Sin ti Edward se hubiera suicidado en Volterra, sin…

-No Jazz, eso fue culpa mía, cuando tuve la visión de Bella tirándose por el acantilado, yo no… vosotros no tenéis la culpa de confiar en mí. Soy yo la que confía demasiado en mis visiones y no pensé que podría estar equivocada. Yo fui la causante-le dije.

-Alice, hiciste lo que pensabas que era correcto, no fue culpa tuya-me dijo mi Jasper.

-Y tú tampoco eres culpable de nada.

-Bueno, lo mío podríamos decir que fue mi instinto… Pero tú nos has salvado del ejército de neófitos de Victoria, de los Vulturis! Y no solo nos has ayudado en ese aspecto, porque sin tus visiones te querríamos todos igual. Tú eres el pilar que ha mantenido a esta familia unida, con tu vitalidad, tu amor tu todo. Todos te queremos por ser Alice, no por ser Alice las de las visones de futuro, entiendes amor?-me preguntó.

Yo me quedé callada y asentí. Nunca me lo habían dicho así.

-Y en mi caso, no sé qué hubiera de mí sin ti. Cuando te vi, y me diste la mano, por primera vez en casi un siglo, sentí esperanza. Contigo sentí cosas que no había sentido nunca.

-Tú también fuiste mi salvación. Fuiste el fin de mi soledad. Y el hombre de mi vida- le dije con una sonrisa. Él me miró con su sonrisa y me miró a los ojos. Esos ojos en los que me perdía cuando los miraba.

-Alice, te amo. No lo olvides nunca- me dijo.

-Yo también te amo Jazz.

Después de eso nos besemos tan pasionalmente como hacía tiempo que no lo hacíamos. En ese momento me di cuenta de que mi dolor de cabeza se había aliviado.

**P.O.V. Jasper**

Ese beso me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que la había necesitado estos días. No podía creer que ella pensara eso. Ella nunca ha sido ni será una carga para nadie.

Al cabo de un rato bajemos cogidos de la mano hacia el salón. Allí estaban Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie y Emmet.

-Alice cielo, no era nuestra intención escuchar vuestra conversación de verdad pero tenemos algo que decirte- dijo Esme a mi Alice. Ella estaba de pie junto a mí con cara de preocupación.

-Mira Alice, cuando llegaste a esta casa, tengo que decir que me sorprendiste-empezó Carlisle- llegaste inundando la casa de alegría desde el primer momento. Siempre te he considerado mi hija, y ya sabes que te quiero mucho. Y NO eres ninguna carga, no lo eres, no lo has sido ni lo serás nunca.

-¡Gracias papá!-dijo mi Ali abrazando a Carlisle.

-Hija y ya sabes que yo también te quiero mucho. Eres mi pequeña niña Alice, y nunca podrías ser una carga, ¿me oíste? ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a pensarlo!-dijo Esme. –anda dame un abrazo cielo.

Alice soltó a Carlisle para ir a abrazar a Esme, su madre. En verdad Esme siempre ha sido una madre para todos, incluso para mí.

-¡Enana! La próxima vez que pienses eso tú y yo vamos a ir a pelear fuera! ¿Me oíste?- dijo Emmet despeinándola.- te quiero Alice.

-Yo no soy enana Emy,¡ eres tú que estás muy grandote!-dijo Ali saltándole encima a Emmet.-Yo también te quiero Emy.

-Ven aquí hermanita-le dijo Rosalie abrazándola.-siempre serás mi hermana, con o sin visones. Además, si te hubiera conocido, ¿quién hubiera organizado mi guardarropa, eh Alice?

-Bueno y el de toda la familia-intervine yo.

Todos empezaron a reír. Me encantaba ver a Alice riendo. Su risa era angelical.

-¿Qué me he perdido?¿cuál es el chiste? Yo también quiero saberlo- dijo Jacob. Que inoportuno, pero bueno si él estaba cerca el dolor de cabeza de mi amor desaparecería. ¡Por ese motivo me vale la pena aguantar la peste a perro!

Después de eso, Alice y yo nos fuimos a nuestra habitación a estar una rato a solas. Me encanta estar con Ali.

-Te amo- me susurró al oído haciendo que me estremeciera.

-Yo también te amo Alice, con todo mi corazón.

Y nos besamos. Por ella me merece la pena aguantar todo lo que se me venga encima, incluso la sangre de Bella!

FIN

**Hola! Espero que os haya gustado y no os resulte demasiado empalagoso o no sé.**

**Ya sabéis, hacedme saber vuestras opiniones con un review. No seáis muy duras please, que es mi primera historia. ;)**

**Gracias a todos lo que la hayáis leído, me hayáis dejado un review o no!**

**Besos!**

**Khriss Cullen Hale**

**AGRADECEMIENTOS: agradezco a Gretta Whitlock, Sweetsugarhoney y a Gery Whitlock, ya que me han animado a escribir una historia!**

**Gracias! :D**


End file.
